godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagodzilla (GvMG)
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - MechaGodzilla.png |image =TOMG - MechaGodzilla.jpg |caption =MechaGodzilla in Terror of MechaGodzilla |name =MechaGodzilla (Showa) |species =Robot |nicknames =Fake Godzilla, Showa MechaGodzilla, MechaGodzilla 1, MechaGodzilla I, The Bionic Monster, The Cosmic Monster, MechaGodzilla The First, , , MechaGodzilla II |height =50 meters''The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 135. |length =?? meters |weight =40,000 metric tons |forms =Fake Godzilla, MechaGodzilla 2, MechaGodzilla III |controlled =Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens, Cryogs |relationships =Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens |allies =Titanosaurus, , Mechani-Kong |enemies =Godzilla, King Caesar, Anguirus, Kiryu , SpaceGodzilla |created =Jun Fukuda, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed =Ise Mori |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla |latestappearance =Terror of MechaGodzilla |suits =ShodaiNiseGoji, ShodaiMekagoji, GyakushuMekagoji |roar = }} The Showa is an alien mecha created by that first appeared in the 1974 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. Name MechaGodzilla's name comes from the word "mecha," which is derived from "mechanical," and from another monster, Godzilla . In Terror of MechaGodzilla, the "2" in its name after it is rebuilt comes from the fact that it is the second MechaGodzilla. The original MechaGodzilla is sometimes called "MechaGodzilla 1" or "MechaGodzilla I" by fans, coming directly from the fact that it is the first incarnation of MechaGodzilla. Appearance MechaGodzilla is a robot that resembles Godzilla from the 1960's through 1970's. The original MechaGodzilla in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla has short and stubby finger missiles, a metal piece with three bolts on the hand plate, a less defined and prominent shoulder frill, one orange button each on the chest and above the crotch, a bottom-half pentagon underneath the chest cannon, two circular pieces coming from the chest canon, smooth grooves that runs along the back feet, the knee plates gets smaller as they go towards the back of its legs, a smooth and solid tail blade, the plates on the tail are smooth and run straight across, and red "MG" initials on its arms that stands for "M'echa '''G'odzilla". The rebuilt MechaGodzilla from Terror of MechaGodzilla has longer finger missiles, one big metal piece on its hand plate, a more defined and prominent shoulder frill, one silver button on the chest, one silver button underneath the chest cannon and two silver buttons above the crotch, a triangle underneath the chest cannon, two lightning-like pieces coming up the chest, sharp spurs that stick out of the back of the feet, the knee plates get really small and thin half way and goes around the back, a smooth and solid tail blade with three big bolts in it, the plates on the tail are V-shaped, and blue and orange "MG2" initials on its arms that stands for "'M'echa 'G'odzilla '''2", thus giving it the name MechaGodzilla 2 http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/File:メカゴジラ(ツー)2.png. Origins In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, MechaGodzilla was constructed by the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens following close study of the real Godzilla as a tool to conquer the Earth. Initially, MechaGodzilla was covered in a pseudo-skin that almost perfectly disguised it as Godzilla himself. Following the machine's defeat at the hands of Godzilla and King Caesar, it was rebuilt as a more advanced model dubbed MechaGodzilla 2 in the film Terror of MechaGodzilla. In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, MechaGodzillas are a mass-produced army of war machines built by the leader of the Cryog aliens while posing as a Russian businessman. The MechaGodzillas were constructed under the guise of providing a cheaper alternative to the U.S. government's MechaGodzillas that any nation could purchase to defend itself from attacks. In reality, the MechaGodzillas were built as a supplement to the Cryogs' invasion force of monsters, alongside Gigan and Mecha-King Ghidorah. History Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla in ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla]]MechaGodzilla first appeared from Mount Fuji disguised as Godzilla and rampaged through the countryside. Anguirus emerged from underground and suddenly attacked it, but was brutally beaten, even having his jaw broken. MechaGodzilla then moved on to Tokyo, where it was intercepted by the real Godzilla. After a brief skirmish, MechaGodzilla shed its disguise and revealed the full extent of its weaponry. MechaGodzilla blasted Godzilla with its finger missiles and fired its laser vision at Godzilla. Godzilla countered with his atomic breath, causing the beams to lock and explode, severely damaging MechaGodzilla and badly wounding Godzilla. MechaGodzilla was called back to the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens' base in Okinawa to be repaired. The aliens captured a human scientist, Hideto Miyajima, and forced him to repair MechaGodzilla in exchange for his daughter's life. After MechaGodzilla was completed, it was unleashed once again and sent to destroy King Caesar, an ancient guardian monster of Okinawa. MechaGodzilla dominated the battle, but before it could defeat King Caesar, Godzilla appeared once again, seeking a rematch. Godzilla and King Caesar then joined forces against MechaGodzilla, and eventually forced the mechanical monster to attempt to retreat. Godzilla called upon his newfound magnetic powers to pull MechaGodzilla toward him. Godzilla held MechaGodzilla still while King Caesar repeatedly attacked it, then twisted the machine's head off. MechaGodzilla's body then exploded along with the aliens' base, ending the invasion. ''Terror of MechaGodzilla in ''Terror of MechaGodzilla]]MechaGodzilla was rebuilt by the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens in Terror of MechaGodzilla in another attempt to take over the Earth. Its wreckage was recovered in the waters off Okinawa, and the machine was rebuilt in an underground base in the Japanese countryside. This time, the aliens recruited the help of a deranged Earthling scientist, Shinzo Mafune, for their invasion. Mafune helped the aliens to improve MechaGodzilla, and also offered them the assistance of the monster Titanosaurus, which he controlled. The aliens installed the control device for MechaGodzilla inside of Mafune's cybernetically-modified daughter, Katsura, because Mafune said that MechaGodzilla required living brain tissue to be perfect. To show off MechaGodzilla's upgraded weaponry, MechaGodzilla was deployed in Tokyo, with Titanosaurus providing backup. Unleashing wave after wave of his eye beams, MechaGodzilla set large areas of the city on fire, and his finger missiles now had the capability to explode with such force as to throw buildings and vehicles into the air. Titanosaurus also wreaked havoc by creating gale-force winds with his tail that demolished structures with little effort. Titanosaurus was suddenly attacked, and fell to the ground. Revealing himself from behind a curtain of smoke, Godzilla arrived to challenge the monsters, but was outmatched. While Titanosaurus battled Godzilla head-on, MechaGodzilla blasted his organic counterpart with various weapons. Titanosaurus kicked Godzilla into a ditch, while MechaGodzilla buried him with his missiles. The humans intervened and distracted Titanosaurus with a sonic wave oscillator, allowing Godzilla to take on MechaGodzilla one-on-one. Godzilla removed MechaGodzilla's head once again, but this time the mechanical monster had a small "brain" placed in its neck, allowing it to continue to operate without its head and fire a powerful concentrated laser. However, Katsura Mafune committed suicide to stop MechaGodzilla, and the machine shut down. Godzilla seized the opportunity and threw MechaGodzilla into a ravine, then destroyed his mechanical doppelganger for good with a blast of his atomic breath. The ravine then collapsed on top of MechaGodzilla's ruins, preventing the aliens from retrieving and rebuilding MechaGodzilla again. ''Recommend! Godzilland '']] MechaGodzilla appears in the addition and subtraction ''Recommend! Godzilland OVAs. In the addition OVA, he sees Godzilla and Anguirus fighting, and decides to make Anguirus his friend instead of Godzilla's. MechaGodzilla approaches Anguirus, who is sleeping on a hammock, and tells him that he wants him to be his new friend. Anguirus refuses, as he doesn't trust MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla responds by blasting Anguirus' hammock with his laser vision, then grabs Anguirus and flies to a volcano. Baragon tells Godzilla, Mothra, and Gojirin, who, after learning about addition by obtaining and eating food, travel to the volcano to rescue Anguirus. Once they reach the volcano, MechaGodzilla stops them and teleports them into a game show, where they must answer addition problems. The monsters successfully solve each problem, and rescue Anguirus. MechaGodzilla falls over and cries, but Mothra comforts him and convinces the other to befriend MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla then takes part in a song about addition with the other monsters. In the subtraction OVA, MechaGodzilla encounters Gojirin at a dock and asks her to come with him. Gojirin refuses, not trusting MechaGodzilla, who responds by grabbing her and flying away. Rodan witnesses MechaGodzilla carry off Gojirin and flies to find Godzilla and Anguirus, who are surfing on a log. Rodan tells them what happened, and the two of them rush to find MechaGodzilla. Eventually they find him stepping on Gojirin's tail to hold her back. Godzilla demands MechaGodzilla let her go, but MechaGodzilla forces Godzilla and Anguirus to solve a series of subtraction problems. After they both successfully complete the problems, MechaGodzilla flies away in despair and Gojirn is reunited with Godzilla. Later, Mothra witnesses MechaGodzilla flying through the air, crying. Mothra asks MechaGodzilla what the problem is, and he responds that he is lonely and just wants friends. Mothra and MechaGodzilla find Godzilla and the other monsters playing jump-rope and asks them to let MechaGodzilla play with them. They agree, and the monsters proceed to take part in various games together. ''Godzilla Island shows what appears to be MechaGodzilla's torso underneath its skin in ''Godzilla Island]] Although the Showa MechaGodzilla itself doesn't appear in the series Godzilla Island, an updated version of it called Black MechaGodzilla appears instead. In addition, the version of Fake Godzilla seen in the series shows some of MechaGodzilla's torso underneath its skin when it is unmasked, although whether this Fake Godzilla is actually MechaGodzilla is unknown. It is unlikely that it is the original MechaGodzilla due to how easily it was defeated by Godzilla, although it may be another model of the type, due to the fact that the metal plating shows a hatch which is identical to the one MechaGodzilla opens to fire its chest beam. Weapons ]]The Showa MechaGodzilla has armor constructed out of a mysterious alloy known as "Space Titanium," which actually proved to not be particularly durable, as a brief fight with Godzilla caused enough damage for it to need to be called back for repairs. MechaGodzilla is also equipped with a staggering amount of firepower. MechaGodzilla is capable of firing a rainbow colored optical laser that seems to be equal in power to Godzilla's atomic breath. Its head can rotate 360 degrees, allowing the robotic monster to shoot down an opponent that might attempt to approach from behind. Spinning its head at high speed allows MechaGodzilla to raise a forcefield. When disguised as Godzilla, MechaGodzilla could fire a heat ray from its mouth, meant to mimic Godzilla's atomic breath. Curiously, after MechaGodzilla shedded its disguise, it never used the heat ray again. When MechaGodzilla had its head removed in ''Terror of MechaGodzilla by Godzilla, it could fire a small concentrated beam from a small brain located in its neck. The Showa MechaGodzilla is also equipped with powerful missiles in its fingers, knees, mouth, and even its toes. These missiles can explode on contact with a target, or they may lodge in the flesh of an enemy like darts. MechaGodzilla's hands can rotate to assist in aiming his finger missiles. Located under a hatch in MechaGodzilla's chest is a weapon that fires a jagged orange energy beam with enough slicing power to cut a mountain in half. MechaGodzilla is no slouch in close combat either, as evidenced in its combat against King Caesar, though it couldn't beat Godzilla in this area. However, after MechaGodzilla was rebuilt, its hand-to-hand combat capabilities appeared to be reduced. Finally, MechaGodzilla can fly via rockets in its feet and is able to reach a speed of Mach 5. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' *''Recommend! Godzilland'' Video Game Appearances *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla'' (Gameboy) *''Battle Soccer'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla'' (Arcade) *''Super Godzilla'' (American version only) *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla: Great Monster Battle'' *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii version only) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' *''Ace Combat Infinity'' (Tokyo Martial Law online mission) ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters The Showa MechaGodzilla appears in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters for the Nintendo Entertainment System, in which it is one of the strongest monsters fought by Godzilla and Mothra, possessing the most health of any monster barring King Ghidorah. It attacks with punches, kicks, and a laser from its eyes. Its attacks are strong so it can prove difficult for Godzilla, but Mothra can beat it easily by flying right under its chin, where none of its attacks can hit her. ''Super Godzilla MechaGodzilla appears as the second boss in the the North American version of ''Super Godzilla for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Though the Japanese version featured the Heisei MechaGodzilla, the localization team of game designers for Super Godzilla changed the character to the more-familiar Showa MechaGodzilla for the American version, since the 1993 film had not reached America yet. Despite the change in appearance, the boss battle is overall the same fight as in the Japanese version, with some minor differences. First, as a reference to the movie it appeared in, MechaGodzilla first appears disguised as Godzilla, though the disguise disappears after one hit. Other than that, the only gameplay difference is that the Showa MechaGodzilla has its finger missiles in place of the Heisei MechaGodzilla's Mega Buster, which do less damage. ''Godzilla: Unleashed MechaGodzilla had a playable appearance in the Wii version of ''Godzilla: Unleashed making it the first Atari Pipeworks Godzilla game to feature the Showa MechaGodzilla. In this game, the alien creation can spew a flamethrower from its nose and create a force field that reflects all projectiles thrown at it. Both it and the Heisei MechaGodzilla are the only characters in the game who can knock out a health cell with a beam. ]]Height: 98 meters Weight: 73,000 tons "MechaGodzilla was the first attempt by the Vortaak to subjugate the human population of the Earth. Plated in space titanium, MechaGodzilla proved to be too well armored for any of Earth's monsters to defeat single-handedly. Unfortunately for the Vortaak, the Earth Defenders are more than willing to work as a team when necessary, and through their combined effort, MechaGodzilla was destroyed. In their latest invasion attempt, the Vortaak have rebuilt MechaGodzilla to fight alongside them once more. With allies of his own on hand, Earth's monsters will need to make full use of their speed advantage when battling this indomitable nemesis." Godzilla: The Game '']]Both versions of the Showa MechaGodzilla appear in ''Godzilla: The Game, though the 1974 version is exclusive to the PlayStation 4 release of the game. MechaGodzilla may appear as a boss throughout many levels of the game. He attacks by punching, shooting missiles and eye beams. He can also shoot all of his weapons at once, including his chest beam. He is one of the most common opponents in King of the Monsters mode. There are a few differences between the two Showa MechaGodzillas in the game aside from physical appearance. The original MechaGodzilla's forcefield lasts longer than MechaGodzilla 2's, while MechaGodzilla 2 is able to use both normal finger missiles and more powerful revolving finger missiles. If MechaGodzilla 2 is grabbed with low health, his head will explode and reveal the "brain" in his neck, from which he can fire a laser beam. Moveset MechaGodzilla *Square **One tap: Right Hand Blade **Two taps: Left Hand Blade **Three taps: Double Hand Blades *Triangle **Tap: Two Handed Chop **Forward + Tap: Finger Missiles *X **Tap: Tackle *Circle **Tap: Space Beam **Forward + Tap: Space Beam Sweep **Backward + Tap: Cross Attack Beam **Roar + Tap: Volley *R2 **Tap: Defense Neo Barrier MechaGodzilla 2 *Square **One tap: Right Hand Blade **Two taps: Left Hand Blade **Three taps: Double Hand Blades *Triangle **Tap: Two Handed Chop **Forward + Tap: Finger Missiles **Backward + Tap: Rotating Finger Missiles *X **Tap: Tackle *Circle **Tap: Space Beam **Forward + Tap: Mega Space Beam **Roar + Tap: Volley *R2 **Tap: Defense Neo Barrier Kaiju Guide MechaGodzilla, the Robot Monster number of thermal lasers, it was able to overwhelm and corner Godzilla, but Godzilla managed to paralyze it after electro-magnetizing his body, plucking off its head and leaving it to to the depths off Okinawa's coast.}} ■ Specifications Height: 50 meters Weight: 40,000 tons Abilities: Space beam Fire breath Finger missiles Crossed attack beam Neo Barrier force field Foam shot Homing missiles Appearances: "Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla" MechaGodzilla 2, the Robot Monster ■ Specifications Height: 50 meters Weight: 40,000 tons Abilities: In addition to the previous MechaGodzilla's abilities, rotating missile arms and head-controller laser devices were added Appearances: "Terror of MechaGodzilla" MechaGodzilla_GMoM.gif|MechaGodzilla in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Godzilla_Arcade_Game_-_MechaGodzilla.png|MechaGodzilla in the ''Godzilla'' Arcade Game MechaGodzilla (PS4).png|MechaGodzilla in Godzilla: The Game GKC MechaGodzilla.jpg|MechaGodzilla in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters A third rebuild of the Showa MechaGodzilla was created by the mad scientist Dr. Oniyama, who then also rebuilt Mechani-Kong. He also crafted a false skin and placed it on MechaGodzilla to create a new Fake Godzilla. Oniyama then started following Godzilla using his ship, while Fake Godzilla fired on Godzilla using its Finger Missiles and Fake Atomic Breath, but Godzilla fought back. Godzilla manages to blast off some of Fake Godzilla's skin, revealing MechaGodzilla underneath. Oniyama then made the mecha burn off the rest of its skin, and MechaGodzilla was now ready to continue the fight. The two mechas then tag-teamed Godzilla in the Japanese countryside. MechaGodzilla ''III, as it was called, taunted Godzilla under Oniyama's command while Mechani-Kong II held the beast down. Oniyama's MechaGodzilla then brutally skewered Godzilla through the chest using its arms. Godzilla managed to break free, and then grabbed Mechani-Kong II by the arm, suplexing him on top of MechaGodzilla III, breaking his outer casing and causing both of them to short circuit after sinking into a nearby lake. Kodansya_Fake_Godzilla.jpg|Oniyama's MechaGodzilla as 'Fake Godzilla' MechaGodzilla 1 Appears.JPG|Oniyama's MechaGodzilla, also known as MechaGodzilla III. Godzilla and the two mechanical menaces.JPG MechaGodzilla skewers Godzilla through the chest.JPG|MechaGodzilla III skewering Godzilla's chest MechaGodzilla 1's inner workings.JPG|MechaGodzilla III with his outer casing broken off ''Godzilla: Legend MechaGodzilla was being constructed by a group of Xiliens underneath an unassuming house in the Japanese countryside. It is launched later and fights Godzilla, but is soon defeated. Godzilla: Legends '']]MechaGodzilla is teased at the end of ''Godzilla: Legends #3, where it is shown that the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens are constructing several MechaGodzillas in preparation for their invasion of Earth. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '' #14]]In ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #13, Rhizon, the leader of the Cryogs, secretly created an army of MechaGodzillas while pretending to be a Russian warmonger. To test his new creation, Rhizon sent a MechaGodzilla unit disguised as Godzilla to attack Anguirus. In issue #14, the MechaGodzilla badly injured and nearly killed Anguirus. When Godzilla appeared in Boston, a senator enlisted the help of the disguised Rhizon and his army of MechaGodzillas to destroy Godzilla once and for all. In the following issue, Godzilla battled the MechaGodzilla army in downtown Boston. Despite being badly wounded in the ensuing battle, Godzilla managed to destroy most of the MechaGodzillas before being abruptly carried off by Mecha-King Ghidorah. A group of MechaGodzillas picked up Kiryu carrying Anguirus to a robotics facility in Russia and shot Kiryu down. More MechaGodzillas assembled in the facility, which Rhizon had converted into a giant battle arena. Mecha-King Ghidorah arrived carrying Godzilla and dropped him into the arena. Together, the mechas took the upper hand over Godzilla until Anguirus escaped Kiryu's grip and joined the battle. Godzilla and Anguirus managed to destroy the MechaGodzillas and force Mecha-King Ghidorah to retreat. With his plans foiled, Rhizon and his remaining underlings departed for outer space along with two remaining MechaGodzilla units. When the Cryogs' ship was attacked by SpaceGodzilla, Rhizon sent both MechaGodzillas to fight him off. The MechaGodzillas were frozen by the cold vacuum of space and easily destroyed by SpaceGodzilla. At the end of the final issue, a single MechaGodzilla was shown being repaired alongside Gigan in an unknown location. RoE MechaGodzilla.jpg|MechaGodzilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #14 Gallery Sightings *In the Ugly Americans episode "The Kong of Queens", Kong breaks open the wall of his next door neighbor, MechaGodzilla, who is eating cereal. *MechaGodzilla is seen in one of the online game "Movie Star Planet"'s television commercials, as well as the game itself. Godzilla-Mechagodzilla_Reference_3.jpg|MechaGodzilla in "Ugly Americans" Roar MechaGodzilla 1974 Roars|MechaGodzilla's roars in the Showa era In Other Languages *German: King Kong (in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla) *Italian: Robogodzilla (in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla) *Russian: Мехагодзилла Trivia *Despite this MechaGodzilla being labeled "MechaGodzilla 2" in Terror of MechaGodzilla, the name "MechaGodzilla 2" is commonly given to the Heisei MechaGodzilla, both by some fans and in a considerable amount of recent media in which the various MechaGodzillas are portrayed as separate characters that exist in the same continuity, such as the IDW Comics and the Atari games, because the English title of the movie it appeared in was "Godzilla vs. '''MechaGodzilla 2'" and it was the second distinct incarnation of the character, although it was first and only one to appear in its respective era. *In ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, where there are multiple Showa MechaGodzillas, each one has a different number emblazoned under the "MG" initials on its arms. *A black version of the Showa MechaGodzilla, called "Black MechaGodzilla," appears in the television series Godzilla Island. *MechaGodzilla's suit is one of the oldest known suits to be in good condition, as it was put on display in the Tokyo Museum of Contemporary Art, where it remains to this day. *The Showa MechaGodzilla is the only MechaGodzilla that was created or controlled by aliens. The Heisei MechaGodzilla and Kiryu were both human-made weapons. *MechaGodzilla was the second monster to make both Godzilla and Anguirus bleed, after Gigan in Godzilla vs. Gigan. *The MechaGodzilla from Godzilla: Unleashed has a smaller head and an almost non-existent tail compared to its counterpart from the movies. *This version of MechaGodzilla is the only one that has never teamed up with Godzilla in any medium, and has always been his enemy. However, this MechaGodzilla did befriend Godzilla and his allies at the end of two of the Recommend! Godzilland OVAs. Also See *Fake Godzilla *Black MechaGodzilla *MechaGodzilla (Heisei) *Kiryu References Poll Do you like the Showa MechaGodzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Konga Category:Mecha Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:MechaGodzilla Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Villain Monsters Category:Godzilla Film Kaiju Category:Showa Godzilla Kaiju